


Queen Hinoka

by gsaiyn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Gen, death is mentioned, it's currently 5 in the morning i have been writing for two hours i am done, queenoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinoka is Hoshido's new queen. Though, she doesn't feel like she's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Hinoka

Hinoka took her place standing in front of the crowd of people from both kingdoms. She spoke with a shaking voice, "My father had been killed not too long into the war. I will admit that my brother Ryoma was the most affected by the events; He took on our father's weight immediately as the high prince of Hoshido. It was devastating for all of us, yes, but none of us would have understood what it was for Ryoma. He wanted to be as good as our father was, to better than him was a dream." 

Finding something to do with her hands, she wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and fiddled with the cold crown resting on her head. It struck her what it meant for her to wear this crown, making her want to walk away and lock herself into her bedroom. "I will take the throne," she managed to choke out, "and I will set out to do what my dear brother would have done. I will help to bring peace between Nohr and Hoshido. With no need to shed more blood than we already have, with no need to take more lives and families, with no more need to live in fear everyday for what might happen to us and our loved ones." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Talking about Ryoma and being queen was taking a toll on her emotionally and mentally. 

"Join me in a moment of silence as we mourn the lives we have lost in this useless, senseless war." The room became quiet enough to hear a pin drop. When the silence was broken, everyone was allowed to converse for a small bit; to relax and calm themselves and each other. 

Sakura approached Hinoka to offer support. "How are you, sister?"

Hinoka could only reply with silence as she stared down at the floor. She had taken the crown off and held it in her hands. She shouldn't even be holding this crown she thought. It belonged to Ryoma, definitely. She doesn't deserve it. She's not ready to take this responsibility on; Not without anyone to guide her.

Hinoka dropped the crown and ran out of the throne room letting it clatter to the floor, grabbing the attention of most of the room. "H-Hinoka!" Sakura followed her, gripping her staff tightly. Chatter quickly rose in the crowd as the siblings from Nohr attempted to calm them down in place of Hinoka and Sakura.

Hinoka ran to Mikoto's old room as it was the closest. Her feet slid as she brough tto a sudden stop, gripping the door frame for help and pulled herself inside. She cared not to be careful and slammed the door behind her and locked it. She had taken enough of today's events and wanted to find herself locked away for an eternity. 

Sakura came up to the door quietly with light rappings against the hard wood. "S-sister, please. Please c-c-come out." She kept her voice at a reasonable volume, just loud enough for Hinoka to hear her clearly through the door.

"Hinoka!" Corrin called as they came dashing down the hall to find Hinoka and Sakura. They slid trying to stop by Sakura and fell down. "Is she okay?" Sakura looked over with a concerned expression. No words were needed to communcate their concern for their sister.

Hinoka ignored the two of them. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Couldn't they see she wasn't in the mood for talking anymore? She sat there and cried into her hands. It was when Camilla found her way outside the room she spoke up. She yelled without opening the door, "I can't do this! I can't take the crown! I'm not ready to be Hoshido's new queen!" She sobbed harder than before.

"Hinoka," Camilla used the same soft tone as Sakura, "unlock the door. We aren't going to drag you back out there. Xander, Leo, and Elise got the crowd under control at the moment. We just want to talk to you."

Hinoka sat in silence for a moment before answering, "I can't go back out there. Not after that scene." 

"You don't have to right away. They will understand, I promise." They didn't get a response. "Please unlock the door so I can come in and give you a hug," Camilla offered.

The door didn't budge. The three of them stood outside the door in silence waiting for it to open. When it didn't, Camilla threatened, "Hinoka, do not make me fetch my axe and break down this door myself."

"Don't!" Hinoka rushed to unlock the door. It opened to reveal her face grossly red-streaked from tears, her hair was more unruly than it naturally was, her eyes puffier than the pillows laying on the bed across the room. "I. . . I'm s-sorry. . ." 

Camilla, without a word, pulled Hinoka into a tight hug. Sakura and Corrin joined in on the hug. Hinoka cried harder in their arms. 

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Camilla said when they broke apart. "We can't let your beauty go to waste, my dear."

Sakura nodded. "Y-you're too p-pretty, sister!"

"You definitely deserve to be Hoshido's queen. We will be by your side to help if you need it, too. Leo's smart, he can teach you some things. Xander is going to be the king, he'll show you how some things are done, too!" Corrin encouraged Hinoka.

Hinoka choked a short and broken laugh. "You guys are too kind to me right now. It's kind of gross." They all laughed. 

"We're here to help you," Corrin said.

"We'll do everything in our power to help you get by," Camilla added.

"You're my s-sister! As your sister, I-I say you'll be a g-great queen!" Sakura exclaimed.

Quietly, Hinoka told them, "I love you guys."


End file.
